


Night Blooming Rose

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Rosa needs to blow off some steam, alone.





	Night Blooming Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for a combination of the fic prompt and lyrics from the song prompt for day 4 - celebrating the women of Roswell New Mexico: 
> 
> Fic prompt: Not just sugar and spice  
> Song prompt: “Bitch”
> 
> [I've been numb, I'm revived  
> Can't say I'm not alive]
> 
> This one isn't angsty! ;+)  
> ~ Tas

The music is loud, bass pulsing through her body like a second heartbeat. Sweat drips down her back and between her breasts as she raises her arms, splayed hands keeping time with her hips, feet; the breath sobbing in and out of her lungs. 

She doesn't even know the song, but she doesn't need to. 

All she needs is to _feel_ it, moving through her body like a phantom lover, blood rushing and heart pounding and an itch under her skin. Muscles flex and release, flex and release, until every inch of her is tired and sore and happy. 

_Alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~ Tas


End file.
